


Temporary Boyfriend

by Julienning



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Comfort, Drama, Hurt, M/M, Percico - Freeform, Romance, comedy?, highschool, multi-chapter, percabeth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julienning/pseuds/Julienning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth offers Nico help, one he can't refuse. It involves payback, revenge, a move on.. and a certain green-eyed boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Annabeth's Deal

**Author's Note:**

> So, this idea popped up when I was thinking of prompts. This is my first fic here, so please do tell me what you guys think about it! I'll update as soon as I can.
> 
> Will revise this later.

"You've got to be _fucking_ kidding me." Nico di Angelo muttered under his breath, and Annabeth smirked triumphantly at his reaction, crossing her legs and leaning back on the fluffy pillow behind her head.

They were in Nico's house, on the couch watching The Desolation of Smaug on the LED tv that hung on the wooden ivory wall. Nico had paused the movie, as he looked at Annabeth with horror.

He thought she was kidding. But apparently, she wasn't. His best friend gave him that look when she wanted him to do what she says, or there'll be trouble.

"You need to step up your game, Death Boy. Solace is a good for nothing bastard, who dumped you for no apparent reason. This is a chance for you to get back at him, you know." She grabbed the remote and pressed play, resuming the scene were Tauriel, the she-elf, was talking to some dwarf whose name Nico forgot. Nico ignored the movie, despite wanting to focus his attention back on the screen and watch the scene.

He tried not to grimace. Will Solace is his boyfriend -- rephrase that -- was his boyfriend, which makes him Nico's ex-boyfriend. They were dating for a good six months, and everything was perfect. Fights happened, but they weren't really big that lasted for two weeks like in those romance movies that you watch.

Then he broke it off. No clue or trace. The day after, Nico saw him hanging around another girl from the Aphrodite sorority. He had been so heartbroken that he didn't answer any phone calls or answer any text messages for the next two days. He didn't even come to school.

Annabeth and Reyna had marched over to his house, demanding him to tell them what was wrong. Of course; he spilled the beans. He couldn't lie to them, they knew him all too well. Besides, they told him that his other close friend Jason Grace was worried as well for the frail boy.

It had been a month after that incident. He thought Annabeth forgot about it, but it turns out that he was wrong.

Nico curled up in a fetal position so that his feet were on the sofa cushions and his chin laid on top of his knees. He looked away from Annabeth; he was about to lose an argument that will pressure him into doing her evil bidding. If she were to be another creature instead of a human, she would be a demon.

He tried imagining Annabeth with horns, a tail, and a burning pitchfork. Ha.

Annabeth proposed a deal, and according to her, it was to help him move on from his heartbreak and not be mopey everytime. She said that it was going to work. Guaranteed.

How? By letting him 'borrow' her boyfriend.

Yes, this was the most ridiculous idea ever. But Annabeth was all about planning crazy theories, and they always turn out right.

It was a bad idea. A really bad idea. How the fuck was he supposed to move on if he was supposed to use her boyfriend as his? He wasn't ready to be in another relationship, after being hurt by Will.

In addition to that, Nico wasn't at all enthuastic of using his best friend's boyfriend. He would never cheat, and if it were the other way around, he would introduce that someone to a guy he knew, instead of loaning them his boyfriend. But the stare Annabeth was giving him was pressuring him to give in, and Nico shook his head stubbornly.

"No." He spat, crossing his arms and glaring at the blonde girl sitting beside him, hoping that he wouldn't waver to her tactics. "I want to move on by myself."

She sighed, and stared at him with her stormy gray eyes. Nico sometimes found them scary, as if he was the reason why her eyes never shine like the sunlight.

"Neeks, he hurt your feelings. I just.. feel bad, you know? I was wondering why I didn't think of this sooner, but I just want to help. For once."

Nico cursed under his breath. It was like she knew everything about human behavior and what she can do to make them give in. It's as if she was a daughter of a wisdom goddess, and that pissed Nico off.

"So, what's the outcome?" He asked, gluing his eyes back to the TV. Bilbo had arrived in the Elvish prison and he had all the dwarves in barrels. He pushed a lever and they came rolling unto the river. Nico bit back the urge to laugh.

"Payback, as I told you, and a move on." She replied nonchantly, pressing her hands flat on her thighs.

Nico thought for a second, and a dozen cons on Annabeth's plan seemed to pile up, while the pros were really little.

Revenge sounded sweet. Also, he wanted to find out why Will broke up with him. It'll be one of the biggest decisions that he might regret making.

But he ignored that feeling.

"Fine." He muttered, his lips acting on its own. Annabeth gave a small smile -- at least he wasn't in trouble. She pulled out her phone and moved her fingertips over the screen. He figured that she was sending somebody a text message, and she put it away before he could ask.

"Good. I'll introduce you two tomorrow."

"Hey," Nico mumbled, trying to get her attention. "I don't want Will back. Keep that in mind."

Annabeth nodded, looking satisfied by Nico's decision. He had never met her boyfriend before, and it was pretty nerve-wrecking. To be honest -- he was pretty scared out of his wits to go with the plan. It'll be really awkward, sharing her boyfriend. He'll probably end up being the third wheel.

He thought about what he would say once he met him. Hey, I'm your temporary boyfriend. Nice to meet you.

Talk about creepy.

After the movie finished, and Annabeth told him goodbye, Nico headed upstairs to his room, and opened the door. His bedroom was a medium-sized, with a queen sized bed with black and white sheets. On the right side stood a tall lamp, and on the corner opposite to his bed sat an ivory desk scattered with art materials. A small cabinet was positioned adjacent to the small bathroom on the corner across from his desk. He walked over to his made bed, and changed to his nighttime clothes, which consisted of a white baggy shirt a size too big for him and black boxers. He switched off the lamp and snuggled in his covers, tired and weary.

He closed his eyes, and tried to drift off to slumber.

 

4am

He couldn't sleep. Wow, perfect timing.

He kept tossing and turning and the scenes that happened a few hours ago kept playing over and over in his head like a wind-up casette.

He felt like a jerk. It was too much, using her boyfriend to move on and to wipe payback all over Will's freckled face.

The unknown reason behind his and Will's break up scared him, like that time when he found out that his sister Bianca died. He didn't want to know how it happened, he couldn't handle it. He remembered drowning in his emotions for a while, and how he never would've resurfaced if he hadn't met Annabeth in third grade.

Nico shut his eyes tightly, trying to ignore the tears streaming down his cheeks, and tried to get some sleep.


	2. The Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kudos and comments! I was surprised when I got more than what I got in ffn, lol
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

_It had been a rainy day._

_Nico had just gotten out of Art, a subject that he was surprisingly good at. His teacher, Mrs. Ferguson, had praised him about his creativity, and how he was such a talented artist. When he left the school building, he was in a good mood, despite the rain pouring on him as he had no umbrella. He carefully went down the steps of the Olympia High's entrance to the main building, trying not to slip._

_Nico looked at his surroundings. The school plants were wet; pots which were usually dry were now filled to the brim with water._

_'Rain is good for the environment,' his stepmom Persephone would say, and he would roll his eyes in response. She was a garden freak -- quite the contrast to Hades di Angelo, which was weird. His dad liked the winter days; he said they were quite homey and it's the best indoors, while Persephone would talk and chatter about the sweet springtime and going outside. But well, as they say; opposites attract._

_If his dad was happy, then Nico was fine with that._

_On top of that, Nico was satisfied with his life as well, and he felt like giving out good omen to other people._

_Will Solace was waiting for him, so that they could take their usual walk home from school. It was the time of the day when they would share their happy moments together; Nico knew that he himself would always remember, even if he grew ashen with age and all wrinkly and maybe even blind and unable to see._

_Will texted him about wanting to tell something important, and not a single negative thought crossed Nico's mind. At least, not now, anyway. He was too content to think of the dark stuff._

_He thought about what Will might tell him. Maybe they would move in together, since his dad basically lived in another city and probably would not be affected by it as he had Persephone to keep him busy. Persephone would just encourage them, so she's not a tough cookie to deal with._

_He hoped that Will would tell him that he loved him and take him somewhere to do something special for their sixth monthsary that day, even though it was raining. (Like, plan their future life plans or something, you dirty pervs. He slept with Will already.) Sappy, but it was enough to make Nico feel loved._

_Also, yes, he kept track on all their special moments, but that wasn't the point._

_Nico hummed softly the song he'd been listening to all night: Thinking Out Loud, by Ed Sheeran. One of his favorite singers. Call him girly all you want. He's awesome._

_He stopped by the school gate, and beamed at the taller, blonde boy who was waiting for him with an umbrella. He arched an eyebrow at the sight of Nico's clothes clinging unto his skin, and he quickly ran over, not caring whether his shoes got splashed wet or not, and stood by Nico, sheltering him from the rain._

_Nico braced himself for the good scolding Will was going to give him, and he got it. He felt happy, knowing somebody cared for him like this._

_He kept his eyes on the road, so that they could walk across. They kept walking and talking about the usual everyday things, when Nico noticed that instead of arriving at his apartment, they stopped by the nearest park. Will was looking at him intently, and Nico felt queasy from the intense gaze he was receiving._

_"What's wrong, Sunny Boy?" He had asked, turning to face his boyfriend, who had a guilty look plastered on his usually happy face._

_"Hey Neeks.." He started, fisting his hand and putting it in his jacket pocket. He took a deep breath. "Let's break up."_

_Nico felt a lump on his throat, and he couldn't remember anything else besides his hand meeting the other boy's face, and he stormed off, tears streaming down his cheeks._

_His boyfriend had broken up with him, six months after they started dating. After all they've been through, it ended. For no apparent reason, they fell out. He would end up with the scarring memory burned on his heart._

_Nothing will heal it._

 

Nico woke up in sweat, breathing heavily. His eyes felt watery, and he realized he woke up from a bad dream. He glanced at the wooden cabinet table beside his bed, and saw his phone ringing. It was from Annabeth, and she probably called him to wake up extra early. Nico groaned.

Waking up early wasn't really his cup of tea, especially since it was a Saturday morning. So when he picked up the phone, he couldn't control his usual grouchy voice; he didn't bother to.

"What do you want?" His voice cracked, like he'd broken his vocal chords screaming late at night with Reyna at her concerts.

" _Morning, Death Boy. Nice to hear ya too._ " She said sarcastically, and Nico couldn't resist the urge to roll his eyes.

"Do you have any damn idea how fucking early it is?" He gritted his teeth, trying to control his temper. He knew, however, that so far, he wasn't doing a good job of covering it. He sat up, dangling his feet a few inches from the floor, not daring to feel the cold morning boards.

_"Early enough for people to get their asses up and work. Geez, Neeks, have you forgotten that we were supposed to meet today?"_

He bit his lip, hesitating to answer for a moment. He almost did, he had to admit. But he wasn't going to tell Wise Girl that. He would never, ever hear the end of it. She would tease him forever about admitting something that he didn't want to for the first time in his life.

 _"Well, meet us at my house. Since I'm so nice, I'll give you five minutes to get here."_ Annabeth grumbled, but for some reason, Nico felt her smirk at the reply. Like he'd actually be there, showered and fed, by five fucking minutes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He muttered, and ended the call. He put his phone away, and rubbed his eyes. He couldn't believe it. He was actually going to do this for real. He was going to get back at Will. He was finally going to get a move on.

 _You still love him. You can't get over him. You'll never get over him._ His thoughts hissed at the back of his head, taunting him.

He pushed those thoughts away, and got up to eat breakfast. He walked over to the door, and accidentally hit his hip on his wooden desk nearby. He cursed, and kicked the piece of furniture for a good measure and stumbled out of his bedroom door, cursing about his morning cloudiness getting the best of him. He ate a bowl of cornflakes, and put on some fresh clothes, which were black, as usual, along with a pair of black Converse. He didn't bother combing his hair or washing his face; he just got out of his apartment, locked it, and took his bicycle to travel to Annabeth's house. He was pretty sure if he didn't try to hurry up, Annabeth would kill him. There was a great chance that'd happen, since the day started out pretty crappy. But then, what else was new?

 

 ***

 

Percy watched his girlfriend pace back and forth, cursing under her breath. He was quietly playing Game of War on his phone, and occasionally, he would glance up at Annabeth and smirk. It was pretty funny seeing her in this state; it was a rare scene.

"What's that look for, Seaweed Brain?" She demanded, obviously exasperated. Percy put his hands up in defense, and she came over, sitting on the couch; right beside him. He went back to playing his game, as Annabeth mumbled some tips about battle strategies on the game, and as usual, Percy had no idea what she was talking about.

"Hey Perce?" Annabeth asked quietly, and Percy mumbled a nonchant 'mhmm' in response.

"There's something important that I want you to help me with. Okay? Don't freak out."

He just nodded, thinking that maybe this was another one of his girlfriend's crazy ideas. He loved that about her though; it's what makes her unique. She laid her head on his shoulder, and in response, he laid his head on top of hers. He got bored with the game and decided to put his phone away.

"I'm bored." He whined, and his girlfriend pushed him away playfully. He scooted closer to her, trying not to sink in the confortable red velvet couch they were sitting on. Athena -- Annabeth's mom -- wasn't at home, and she had invited him over. On an actual saturday when he could've been playing video games with his younger brother, Tyson. Luckily, he didn't seem to mind and headed to the kitchen where Sally was, and Percy went out the door saying, 'I'm off to Annabeth's house!'

But now he was just sitting here bored out of his wits, and his girlfriend was keeping some plan secret until who knows when.

The doorbell rang, snapping Percy out of his reverie. Annabeth made a beeline for the door, and flung it open. Percy tried to stand up to meet the newcomer, who was panting like crazy and getting a lecture from the blonde girl. Carefully, trying not to disturb Annabeth, he curiously peeked at the boy standing by the door. Guy looked like he hadn't gotten enough sleep; like he'd just come back from the dead. (Ha. Wait until he told Annabeth. She would glare at him and poke him in the ribs.)

"Hey, Neeks." Annabeth mustered, and Percy could tell that his girlfriend was using up all her energy trying not to strangle the boy in front of them.

"Hey, Wise Girl." He shifted his gaze, until his eyes met Percy's, and he immediately looked away. "So, are you going to let me in, or what?"

Percy quickly stepped aside, and Annabeth did the same, letting the skinny boy inside. He casually walked over to the couch where Annabeth and Percy were sitting earlier, and sat on it like it was an everyday thing he does when Percy's not around.

Wait, what does Annabeth do when he's not around?

"Uhh, care to explain?" He mumbled, confused and completely oblivious to what was going on. His sea green orbs met her stormy gray ones, and she sighed in response.

"Seaweed Brain, meet Death Boy. Death Boy, Seaweed Brain."

Percy frowned, and Annabeth cracked a smile.

Death Boy looked like he wanted to laugh, but he held it in. "Is that how you introduce people?"

Her face scrunched up, and she narrowed her eyes at the boy. "Oh, believe me, that smile on your face will be wiped off once you'll find out that this guy, Percy Jackson, is going to be your temporary boyfriend for fifteen days, Nico di Angelo."

Percy's eyes widened, and Death Boy's mouth hung open, and Percy could tell that this was a first for him, as well.

_What was Annabeth up to?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? If you have any suggestions/comments, please feel free to tell me.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this song really suiting for this fic, and of course, this awesome couple. It's called I really Like You by Carly Rae Jepsen. You guys should give it a listen. :)


End file.
